


Algo importante

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por que não conseguia se lembrar do que sua mãe tinha lhe pedido?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo importante

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o [Desafio de Dezembro](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/110719.html#cutid1) da comunidade Nchiostru.

De todas as vezes em que acordara naquela madrugada, só não se lembrava da vez que sua mãe aparecera no quarto para lhe dizer algo. Tentou com todas as suas forças se lembrar de ter sido acordada por ela, mas não conseguiu. Sua última lembrança era do gato pressionando as patas dianteiras em seu rosto querendo comida; depois disso, só sabia que tinha apagado até aquele momento. Estava de pé na sala, com papeis importantes espalhados pelo chão. Não entendia o que estava procurando no surto do sonambulismo, nem sabia ao certo se tinha sido isso ou apenas um sono pesado que lhe proporcionou um despertar atrasado. Já havia despertado um vez no meio de uma conversa, mas ainda estava na cama, saindo de um sonho e indo direto para a realidade. Mas dessa vez não tinha ainda clareza de sonho algum. Só sabia que tinha que achar algo que sua mãe pedira e era importante. 

Entre contas, documentos diversos e folhetos de pizzarias. Um cotidiano resumido naqueles papeis e entre eles, algo importante, mas o que?

O porta-retrato na estante de repente ficou importante. Talvez por ser o único indício de um dia ter amado. Era criança quando foi comprá-lo e preencheu com um desenho torto e colorido de si e sua mãe. Era dias das mães, provavelmente. Não lembrava-se de sua idade, mas certamente tinha sido antes de fazer dez anos. Deixou de amar sua mãe depois disso. Não, nada em especial, nenhuma briga, nenhum truma. Aquilo simplesmente tinha morrido dentro de si. Agora só sobrava um pouco de afeição por ela ter sido quem cuidara de si, por acordá-la sempre, mesmo que aquilo a irritasse muito. Era como gostar muito de um bichinho de pelúcia na infância e de repente perceber que ele ainda está ali na sua cama; você não quer se desfazer dele, mas também não tem certeza se o quer por perto.

Por que não conseguia se lembrar do que sua mãe tinha lhe pedido? Documento importante. Poderia ser alguma conta vencida e se fosse esse o caso, também não se lembrava se ela deixara dinheiro pra pagar e muito menos onde deixara. Olhou IPTU, carterinha de vacinação de um cão que morrera a muito tempo, extratos de banco, boletins escolares, carnê da televisão, contas de água, luz, telefone. Viu um documento da receita federal, deu um paço para pegá-lo, pisou num folheto de pizzaria, escorregou, segurou na estante, que tombou em cima de si quebrando o porta-retrato e tudo mais o que havia nela.


End file.
